The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fismerkxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fismerkxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with scarlet flower color, compact habit, and in general suitable for early sale. xe2x80x98Fismerkxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1995.
The female parent was a hybrid seedling, no. 990-1 (unpatented), derived from a cross between xe2x80x98Fisnidaxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and xe2x80x98Volcanoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,940). Both varieties have orange-red flowers, the former single-type flowers, the latter semi-double ones. The hybrid seedling was charaterized by red, single-type flowers, large inflorescences, and medium green, zoned foliage. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fismerkxe2x80x99 was the hybrid seedling no. 1383-2 (unpatented), which was characterized by orange-red, semi-double flowers, foliage with distinct zonation, and medium tall plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fismerkxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fismerkxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1999 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fismerkxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fismerkxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fismerkxe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Bright orange-red, semi-double flowers;
2. Large, semi-spherical umbels;
3. Medium-green foliage with distinct zonation;
4. Compact to medium plant habit during cultivation in green-house, grows outdoors with medium vigor;
5. Early and rich flowering as a pot plant; and
6. Suitable for early sale, due to the early flowering and requiring relatively little space during cultivation.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fismerkxe2x80x99 are the varieties xe2x80x98Mercuryxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,929, and xe2x80x98Fisgrandxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,760.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Mercuryxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fismerkxe2x80x99 has a somewhat taller plant habit, rounder umbels, and leaves with distinct zonation, while xe2x80x98Mercuryxe2x80x99 has no zonation. In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisgrandxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fismerkxe2x80x99 has a more intense flower color, shorter peduncles, smaller leaves, and a more compact plant habit.
In comparison to the male parent, xe2x80x98Fismerkxe2x80x99 has smaller foliage, longer peduncles, and slightly weaker zonation.